Heart Of Glass
by smallvillefanatic888
Summary: Chloe starts to feel maybe she should give up on clark. Meanwhile Lex is thinking about Chloe... CHLEX
1. Prolouge

Heart of Glass

A/N: I hope this story doesnt sound to fluffy or anything out of Chloe. Enjoy!

Title: Heart of Glass

Author: smallvillefanatic888

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I wishI was. If it was I'd be busy with Michael Rosenbaum. :D

Prolouge:

Chloe:It was as if Clark Kent couldnt hurry it up finding an outfit for his date with Lana. He asked me over because he supposedly knew I had great sense in fashion, as he came out 20min. later, I looked at him from head to toe. He was perfect as he should be. So as he went off to pick up his date of the evening, I thought about if it was worth it helping out Clark being with Lana even though I loved him. I thought it over, I guess if it made Clark happy I would just go along with it.

Lex: I was thinking about how would I bring down my dad, when I heard a knock at my door. (knock knock) "Come in," I said. It was none other than Chloe Sullivan. She wanted another interview. I wondered what I she wanted now.

" Mr.Luthor, shouldn't you be asking me to sit down," Chloe said in a questioning voice with a hint of sarcasticness in it.

"Have a seat Miss Sullivan," I replied with a hand motioning toward the seat in front of me.

(Chloe sits down)

"May I ask what are you here for," I asked.

"Well...I have a couple of questions for a certain millionieer playboy. What plans do you have to defeat your father?"

"I'd like keep that secret,...for now"

"Do you have a love interest at the moment," Chloe asks in a certain voice.

"I would be lying if I said I did, but being the millioneer playboy... I think you know what I do," I said in a mysteriously mysterious voice.

(Chloe clears her throat)

"I think that's all for now. I'll come back when you least expect it (winks)."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please R&R. I'll accept critism if my story is really bad. Please tell me if I should go on with the story:D 


	2. Chapter 1

Heart of Glass

A/N: I hope this story doesnt sound to fluffy or anything out of Chloe. Enjoy!

Title: Heart of Glass

Author: smallvillefanatic888

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I wishI was. If it was I'd be busy with Michael Rosenbaum. :D

Prolouge:

Chloe:It was as if Clark Kent couldnt hurry it up finding an outfit for his date with Lana. He asked me over because he supposedly knew I had great sense in fashion, as he came out 20min. later, I looked at him from head to toe. He was perfect as he should be. So as he went off to pick up his date of the evening, I thought about if it was worth it helping out Clark being with Lana even though I loved him. I thought it over, I guess if it made Clark happy I would just go along with it.

Lex: I was thinking about how would I bring down my dad, when I heard a knock at my door. (knock knock) "Come in," I said. It was none other than Chloe Sullivan. She wanted another interview. I wondered what I she wanted now.

" Mr.Luthor, shouldn't you be asking me to sit down," Chloe said in a questioning voice with a hint of sarcasticness in it.

"Have a seat Miss Sullivan," I replied with a hand motioning toward the seat in front of me.

(Chloe sits down)

"May I ask what are you here for," I asked.

"Well...I have a couple of questions for a certain millionieer playboy. What plans do you have to defeat your father?"

"I'd like keep that secret,...for now"

"Do you have a love interest at the moment," Chloe asks in a certain voice.

"I would be lying if I said I did, but being the millioneer playboy... I think you know what I do," I said in a mysteriously mysterious voice.

(Chloe clears her throat)

"I think that's all for now. I'll come back when you least expect it (winks)."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please R&R. I'll accept critism if my story is really bad. Please tell me if I should go on with the story:D 


End file.
